


Untitled

by jessevaldfond



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal descubre que esta enfermo y lo mejor es apartarse de él...</p><p> <br/>Fanmix Oficial: http://8tracks.com/jesse-valdfond/only-the-love-untitled-hannigram-fanmix-fanfic <br/>[Idea donada por Haru]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

 

_ Capítulo 1 _

 

Las manos de Will recorrían la espalda desnuda de Hannibal. Apenas llegaron a casa del doctor Will se abalanzó sobre él.

 

La puerta se cerró tan despacio que hizo ruido, las bisagras no estaban  bien engrasadas, pero a quién le importaban las malditas bisagras cuando estas a punto de llevarte a la cama a un ser tan espléndido como Hannibal.

 

-Cuanto lo siento...pero… -Will no dejaba hablar a Hannibal, sus labios se posaban una y otra vez en su boca para que dejara de hablar.

-No Hannibal, no tengo hambre. Solo quiero ir arriba- tomó su mano derecha y lo jalo despacio hacia él. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Hannibal y sin mas remedio siguio el juego de Will.

 

El corto camino hasta la habitación lo hicieron en silencio, Hannibal cerró la puerta y Will se deshizo de su abrigo. Ambos quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro apenas en segundos.

 

La espalda tibia de Hannibal era tocada por las gentiles manos de Will, de arriba a abajo, disfrutando de la tersa piel al final de su espalda. Hannibal por otro lado probaba la suave piel del cuello de Graham. Lamía con gusto y mordía con toda delicadeza.

 

El cuerpo del mayor quedó encima, y mientras sus hábiles manos preparaban la apretada entrada besaba los labios, sus mejillas y la frente ya perlada de gotas de sudor.

 

Los minutos pasaron tan rápido, las bocas estaban secas de tanto besar y las sabanas de la cama estaban desarregladas por tanto movimiento.

 

Hannibal dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, cerró sus ojos aspirando el olor de Will, el suyo y el olor a sexo. Escuchaba con atención la respiración agitada de su compañero que poco a poco se iba regulando. Su sentido del olfato se agudizó tanto que entre los olores ya conocidos por él otro apareció sin previo aviso alertando solo un poco.

Seguro el cuerpo de Will emana otro olor cuando era él el que comenzaba el juego del sexo.

  
  
Dejando de lado todo pensamiento, volvió a cerrar sus ojos dejando que la oscura y tranquila atmósfera lo envolviera y así pudiera dormir tranquilo junto a Will


	2. Capítulo 2

 

Capítulo 2

 

Hannibal aparcó su auto cerca de la entrada al consultorio. Esta era una de las pocas veces que él era el paciente.

 

Abrió la puerta y caminó rápido hacia el otro lado para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

 

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo, Alana salió del auto y respondió con una sonrisa.

-De nada-

  
  


Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y estos en horas, que  pasaron tan rápido que fueron días, semanas...meses y aquel extraño olor después de tener sexo con Will seguía presente. No estaba seguro si su olfato estaba fallando o aquello que olía era de verdad lo que él pensaba.

 

Esa tarde Hannibal dejó su agenda limpia, las citas para después de las seis de la tarde fueron canceladas un día antes; él mismo se dio a la tarea de llamar a sólo tres de sus pacientes y decirle que aquel día tendría otra cosa que hacer así que sin entrar en mas detalles personales les dijo que sus citas debería de ser canceladas.

  
  


Ambos entraron al edificio, su cita estaba programada a las siete y treinta y como siempre Hannibal estaba ahí puntual.

 

-No puedo decirte con certeza que es…-decía el doctor mientras acomodaba el tensiómetro en su lugar -Tu presión esta bien.- negó con la cabeza.

-Desde hace semanas percibo otro olor- el doctor estaba al tanto de ese don tan extraño de Lecter.

-Si no estás muy seguro, recomiendo que hagas unos análisis completos- dijo el otro doctor a Hannibal sin más rodeos.

  
  


Él debía de tener al menos una opinión médica, pero no la suya propia.  
Salió del consultorio y Alana esperaba sentada en la sala de espera.

 

-¿Todo esta bien?- Alana se levantó de su asiento al ver que Hannibal salia.

-Eso creo- sonrió levemente viendo a la mujer frente a él.

  
  


La cita al médico de cabecera apenas duró media hora. Hannibal no había quedado satisfecho con esta pero era mejor tener otra opinión.

 

Ambos llegaron al auto, Lecter abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Alana entrará pero antes de que lo hiciera tomo levemente su brazo llamando la atención de la mujer.

 

-Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Will- pido Hannibal. Los ojos de Alana vieron fijamente los de Hannibal encontrando en ellos preocupación y duda.

-No diré nada-

 

Y desde ahora en adelante, Alana se convertiría en su confidente.

 

 


	3. Capítulo 3

 

 

Capítulo 3

 

La cocina tan pulcra como siempre, y una noche especial. Aquello lo tenía en mente desde hace unas pocas semanas.

 

Hannibal había dejado su consultorio justo a las seis de la tarde y estaba en casa en apenas unos treinta minutos. Se dirigió a su cuarto, tomó una ducha rápida y vistió lo más cómodo posible pero sin perder su estilo. Bajó a la cocina y busco una receta digna de preparar aquella noche.

 

Ossobuco de cordero con salsa de granada. Los ingredientes eran fáciles y tenía los suficientes para esa pequeña cena. 

 

Bastaron solo una hora para que el cordero estuviera listo y ese tiempo fue aprovechado para arreglar la mesa.

 

-¿Hannibal?- la voz de Will llegó desde la entrada principal y en el rostro de Hannibal se formó una ligera sonrisa.

 

El cordero estaba listo, el acompañamiento igual y la mesa puesta. Fue hasta la sala; Will ya había dejado su mochila -como es costumbre- en uno de los sillones y se encaminaba a la cocina pero Lecter le interceptó a medio camino.

 

-Hola- tomo su rostro delicadamente y juntó sus labios con los otros dejando un casto y rápido beso de bienvenida.  
-Huele genial-   
-Y sabrá aún mejor.- junto su frente con la de Will y sonrió.

 

La felicidad era todo lo que le quedaba ahora...y su felicidad era Will.

  
  


Semanas atrás Hannibal había deshecho todas sus dudas. Aquel olor que provenía de él le decía que algo estaba mal y volvió al consultorio.

Su medico aconsejo un analisis de orina, los resultados fueron entregados ese mismo día. Algo estaba mal asi que las pruebas y análisis fueron mas allá.

 

Su medico de cabecera tenia sospechas de que fuera cáncer de riñón pero para estar mas seguros se programaron mas análisis.

En las semanas siguientes Hannibal logro concretar dos citas en un hospital cercano. Una ecografía fue lo mejor.

 

Y los resultados dijeron que en efecto, era cáncer de riñón.

 

Will después de saludar subió y se cambio de ropa a petición de Hannibal.

 

-Hay algún motivo para que cenemos de esta forma?- pregunto Will alisando su camisa al mismo tiempo que entraba al comedor. Hannibal acomodaba el lindo centro de mesa y afinaba unos cuantos detalles mas.

-No hay motivo.- sonrió leve -De vez en cuando es bueno comer de esta forma-

-Perfecto- sonrie y toma asiento.

-Enseguida regreso- sale del comedor y va hasta la cocina.

 

Dentro del horno descansaba el Ossobuco de cordero en un refractario. En cada platos puso algo de salsa de granada y encima una pieza de ossbuco decorado con pedazos de zanahoria y cilantro.

 

Vio los platos bien servidos y sonrió...pero su apetito se había esfumado.

Orgulloso de su creación llevo ambos platos al comedor y después regreso por el vino.

  
  


-Se ve delicioso- dijo Will después de que Hannibal regresara y sirviera el vino en cada copa.

-La receta es mía. Parece que el Ossobuco se cocino a la perfección.- tomo sus cubiertos dando a entender a Will que podía comenzar a comer.

-Veamos- Graham tomo también sus cubiertos y corto un pedazo de carne para después llevarlo a su boca y su lengua se llenara del sabor. Trago y sonrió dándole a entender al otro que estaba delicioso.

 

El resto de la cena se gasto en una charla trivial, Will mencionando los fallidos intentos de Jack en sacarlo de su aula y llevarlo a los lugares de asesinatos, comento del nuevo romance de Alana y cosas mas.

Hanniabal no hacia mas que escuchar atento y a cada segundo que pasaba crecían unas ganas inmensas de decirle que es lo que pasaba con él.

  
  


Pero aun no estaba preparado.

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

 

 

Capítulo 4

 

Alana estaba sentada en la sala de espera. Hannibal la había citado esa tarde después de su última cita. A la doctora Bloom no le importaba esperar ahí sentada pero era bastante raro que Hannibal le citará a una hora específica.

 

Veinte minutos después la puerta se abrió. Hannibal despidió a su paciente e hizo pasar a Alana.

  


-Gracias por venir- dijo Hannibal tomando la mano de la mujer y sobando con sus dedos el dorso de la misma.  
-No hay problema...solo que… -Hannibal se apartó de ella y fue hasta una mesa cerca de la chimenea -es raro que tu me llames para venir aquí-   
-Quería que fuera lo más pronto y discreto posible- dijo tomando dos copas de cristal y una jarra de agua.  
-Claro. No tengo problema ahora. Jack está bastante ocupado con los dos nuevos casos-  
-Y Will ayuda.-  
-Si -Hannibal camino hasta el diván que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y Alana lo siguió - No lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra- Hannibal sonrió por aquella frase mientras vertía agua en una copa.  
-Al parecer a Will le gusta trabajar sobre presión-  
-No, no lo creo. Will regreso a su salón. Escucho por los estudiantes que ya lo extrañaban.- Alana recibió la copa de agua y dio el primer sorbo. Hannibal solo sonrió ante el comentario.

  


Hannibal con toda seguridad sirvió agua en la otra y dejó la jarra descansando en la mesa más cercana. Tomó el primer sorbo y suspiro. Pensó una y otra vez en cómo es que le diría a Alana todas aquellas frases mal ensayadas. Aquel no era un tema sencillo de hablar...y sobre todo porque era a la primera persona a quien se lo iba a decir.

 

Con calma se acercó hasta el diván, se sentó y volvió a tomar agua.

  


-Alana…- el tono de pregunta en la voz de Hannibal obligó a la mujer a voltear  
-¿Hannibal?-  
-Lo que estoy a punto de decirte es un tema bastante delicado…-  
-Entonces creo que no soy la indicada como para saberlo- dijo Alana removiéndose en su lugar.  
-Eres la indicada para guardar el secreto por el tiempo que sea necesario-  
-Puedes hablar con Will de esto y…-  
-Diagnosticarón cáncer de riñón- interrumpió Hannibal dejando a Alana a la mitad de su frase.  
-¿Que?- el entrecejo de Alana se arrugo un poco.  
-Los análisis fueron concisos- 

  
  


Ella se quedó quieta, sin decir nada. Viendo a un punto fijo, de su boca querían salir palabras, cualquiera, pero no tenía bien en claro cuales y en qué sentido decirlas. Negó solo con la cabeza, pasó saliva pesadamente y parpadeó un par de veces. Regreso su vista hacia Hannibal y dijo después:

 

-Es un tema lo bastante delicado, Hannibal. Y desgraciadamente yo no soy tu terapeuta.- vio la copa entre sus manos y arrugó su frente. ¿Eran acaso esas las palabras que quería decir?  
-Se que no se lo dirás a nadie-  
-Creo que debes hablar de esto con Will- se levantó de su lugar y le dio la espalda.  
-No-  
-No soy la indicada, Hannibal- su voz se alzó.  
-Claro que lo eres Alana. Eres la persona más discreta y responsable que conozco.-  
-Estas con Will. Si hablas con él de esto…-  
-No tengo la menor intención de hablar con él sobre esto-  
-Entonces mientele- dijo ella algo exaltada.  
-Pensaba hacerlo- dijo como si fuera obvio.  
-No se que es lo que piensas que yo puedo hacer...pero…-  
-Necesito de tu ayuda, Alana- tomó con su mano desocupada la de Bloom, le vio directamente a los ojos y dijo -El tratamiento que recibiré para esto es...algo complicado-  
-¿Aquí en la ciudad?-   
-No- respondió al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza - Me iré a Italia- dijo y enseguida los ojos de Alana se cristalizaron.

  


Se apartó de Hannibal y camino hasta la ventana. Trato de calmarse para no llorar. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y la copa en sus manos era apretada con fuerza; estaba a punto de llorar.  
  


No sabia que hacer o decir.

 

 

-Espero que la quimioterapia sea lo bastante rápida para…-  
-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- preguntó interrumpiendo.  
-Desde hace dos meses- Alana se dio media vuelta y suspiro.  
-No se que quieres que haga...pero ten por seguro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte- dijo decidida.

  
Hannibal solo atino a sonreirle y a verter mas agua en su vaso casi vació. 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito -o al menos eso intente hacer- discreción señoras y señores.  
> Me costo...uhm bueno...si me costo algo de trabajo escribir este capitulo.  
> Espero que les guste y se aceptan muuchos comentarios.  
> Gracias.

 

Capítulo 5

 

Observaba desde el marco de la puerta la perfección de aquel bello lugar; todo aquello que dejaría atrás. Pensaba en cómo es que todo se vería con mantas blancas encima, cubiertas de polvo ya después de un tiempo...pero aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta y ese exquisito aroma que solo su Will podía emanar.  
Dibujo una tenue sonrisa y se dirigió a las escaleras. Aspiro por la nariz y el aroma de Will cambio de lugar...lo olía tan cerca; tal vez en la sala. El mismo aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales tan claro y fuerte.

 

Levantó la cabeza cerrando al mismo tiempo sus ojos y respirando tranquilamente como si fuera el aire más puro.  
Escucho los pasos de Will y fue en ese preciso momento en el que abrió sus ojos y lo vio debajo del marco de la entrada que daba hacia la sala.

 

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar con él, tomó la diestra de este para acercarlo. Deposito un beso en la mejilla y sin decir nada lo llevo hasta el inicio de las escaleras para subirlas hasta llegar a la habitación principal.

 

La cama estaba en perfecto estado...justo como él la había dejado esa mañana.  
Las almohadas estaban en su lugar, la sábana bien acomodada y sin ninguna arruga y justo frente a esta ese pequeño diván en donde varias veces había hecho suyo a Will.

  
  


La acción de atraerlo hacia él y sentir el tibio de su pecho junto al suyo; amaba simplemente eso y estaba seguro que era lo que más iba a extrañar.

  
  


El sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea apenas era lo bastante amplio para que dos personas se sentarán cómodamente teniendo un perfecto y moderado espacio personal. Pero Hannibal no quería su espacio personal, él sólo quería invadir el de Will por última vez con sus manos, sus labios y todo su cuerpo.

  
  


Will trato de hablar pero sus palabras fueron truncadas por los labios de Lecter. El demandante beso hizo a que aquellas palabras quedarán en el olvido y que su temperatura corporal empezará a elevarse.

 

Las manos nunca se quedaron quietas porque era Will ahora el que desabotonaba la camisa de Hannibal, pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por la piel jugando un poco con el vello del pecho. Sus labios rozaron levemente la piel del cuello de Hannibal y este dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo al sentir la leve caricia.  
Los labios de ambos colisionaron en un beso lento y las ropas comenzaron a estorbar.

 

Su entrepierna dolía, Hannibal necesitaba deshacerse de su pantalón así que con premura se levantó de su lugar dejando incompleto el beso que Will había comenzado. Este pensó por un segundo que Hannibal se había arrepentido y que el sexo pasaba a segundo plano y que era mejor dormir.  
Pero...Will al notar que Hannibal desabrochaba sus pantalones a toda prisa le decía que la idea de hacer el amor seguía en pie.

  
  


Tan rápido como pudo, Hannibal bajó su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, pero cuando se dio cuenta que aun traía puestos sus zapatos se vio obligado a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá mientras murmuraba una mala palabra que hizo a Will reir.

 

Cuando hubo acabado con su tarea era el turno de su compañero, la vista para Hannibal no le era necesaria en ese momento, solo su tacto. Sus manos viajaron hasta el abdomen de Graham sintiendo aún el cinturón en su lugar, lo quito con facilidad y siguió con el botón del pantalón y ese maldito cierre; su boca hacía un espléndido trabajo probando el lóbulo de la oreja de Will haciéndolo gemir.

 

No detuvo su tarea hasta que el pantalón y la ropa interior de Will estuvo en los tobillos,  el abrigo y la camisa fueron sacados de su lugar y tirados en algún lugar del suelo alfombrado. Hannibal se agacho y quito los zapatos de Will, las prendas en sus tobillos asi que fue más fácil jalar todo de una vez quitando también los calcetines.

 

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y a disposición uno del otro.  
Nadie habló, no había porque, simplemente todo fluyo entre caricias, besos y gemidos. Los labios de Lecter marcaron un recorrido desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, su mano derecha jugó con con los vellos púbicos y solo un poco más abajo el pene de Will comenzaba a despertar. Su mano envolvió el miembro ya despierto para comenzar a masturbarlo. 

  
  


-Vayamos a la cama- dijo cerca del oído en una voz apenas audible.   
-No...no esta vez- contesto Hannibal.

 

Se levantó y tomó la mano del otro, dio un beso en la palma y cerró sus ojos. Lentamente Hannibal abrió su boca e introdujo dos dedos de Will y llenandolos de saliva. Abrió sus piernas y las posiciono a cada costado de las de su amante, irguió su espalda y sin abrir los ojos guió la mano del otro hasta su trasero.   
Will entendió la idea y basto solo unos cuantos segundos para que ambos dedos entraran en Hannibal.

 

Will atrajo la cara de Lecter lentamente para depositar un beso.

 

-Listo?- preguntó en voz baja. El otro solo asintió

 

Will saco sus dedos y llevó su mano a la cadera de Hannibal, este al instante llevo su mano hacia atrás, levantó un poco su trasero y busco el miembro de Will, gimió un poco al sentirlo en su entrada ya lubricada. Bajo poco a poco, espero unos cuantos segundos y comenzó a moverse.  Ambas manos de Graham guiaban el cuerpo de Hannibal de arriba hacia abajo.

 

Sus cuerpos chocaban, sus labios tocaban la piel expuesta, probaban el salado sabor del sudor y los gemidos de ambos colisionaban en las paredes. Lecter no recuerda en qué momento ambos llegaron a la cama, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio a Will a su lado dormido y respirando con normalidad.

  
  


Hannibal no estaba preparado para esto...no quería dejarlo, pero solo pensar en las cosas que Will podría pasar por culpa de su enfermedad… No, él definitivamente no quería eso para Will.  
Deposito un tierno beso en la frente del otro y aspiro por última vez su aroma. Con cuidado de no despertarlo salió de la cama.

  
  


Tomo su ropa del piso y se cambio. Trato de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Will y cuando hubo terminado sacó su maleta de debajo de la cama y salio de ahí.


	6. Capítulo 6

 

 

 

La carretera se dejaba ver por el frente, parecía un camino interminable. Hannibal conducía en la madrugada.

La pantalla del celular se encendió justo cuando él presionó el botón, busco en las llamadas más recientes el número de Alana y marcó.

 

Del otro lado de la ciudad en un cuarto a oscuras se escucho el típico sonido del teléfono. La pequeña pantalla del aparato se iluminó y despertó a la dueña.   
Algo desorientada por el repentino sonido levantó su cabeza de la almohada y volteo hacia el lugar donde provenía el molesto ruido. Cualquiera a las tres de la mañana era bastante molesto.

 

Cuando vio en la pantalla el número conocido enseguida levantó el auricular.

 

-Disculpa por llamar a esta hora- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hannibal?- Alana pestañeo varias veces tratando de despertar mejor.

-Perdona...pero…-

-¿Todo esta bien?- dijo con voz adormilada.

-Si...estoy en el parque central-

-¿Que?-

-Empaque pocas cosas, mi vuelo sale en 9 horas-

-¿Vuelo? -restrego el dorso de su mano en su su ojo derecho, no lo recordaba - ¿Pero de que estas hablando?-

-Tengo un boleto para ir a Italia. Mi vuelo sale en 9 horas- dijo para después suspirar-

-No...no se de que estas hablando. Puedes venir a mi casa.-

-No, esta bien. Esperaré aquí hasta que sea necesario-

-Hannibal…- utilizó su voz de enfado.

-Alana, no quiero ser una molestia-

-No, no lo eres. Para nada. Conduces a esta hora, me despertaste a esta hora...asi que tienes que venir- aclaró su garganta.  
-¿Lo ves?- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-No eres una molestia.-

-Esta bien- dijo y colgó.

  
  


Alana dejó el auricular en su lugar y se sentó en la cama.

Estaba consciente de que él estaba a punto de irse a otra parte del mundo...dejando todo esto asi como asi. Suspiro y tallo sus ojos con ambas manos.

 

Los 45 minutos de viaje hasta casa de Alana pensó y repaso las posibles respuestas a las posibles preguntas de su colega y amiga. Sabía que ella se preocupaba desde que supo sobre su enfermedad.

 

-Es una buena persona- dijo para él mismo mientras veía el camino frente a él y seguía manejando..

 

Estacionó su auto y bajo de este, tocó la puerta de madera olvidando que había un timbre, pensaba que hacerlo sonar pero a estas horas de la madrugada era desagradable.

Después de unos segundos la doctora Bloom apareció vestida con una bata encima y su cabello cayendo a cada lado de su cara.

 

-Adelante- Alana dio dos pasos hacia atrás y dejó espacio para que Hannibal entrará.

-Gracias por recibirme a estas horas-

-El horario no es problema- cerró la puerta -Lo que sí lo es...es todo esto -se cruzo de brazos.

-No quiero que él sufra- Alana dejó escapar el aire por su boca como si estuviera exhausta.

 

¿Acaso es esto lo que llaman amar a una persona?

No, ella no lo creía.

 

Alana invito a Hannibal a tomar una taza de café, pero con él la rechazó.

 

-Entonces tal vez...algo de té- dijo ella en tono de pregunta.  
-No...no te molestes- Hannibal camino hasta la encimera y en esta estaba la hervidora eléctrica, presionó el botón y esperó solo unos segundos para que el agua comenzará a burbujear.

-El té esta en esa gaveta- Alana señaló con su dedo la gaveta que estaba a dos pasos de Hannibal, este abrió la puerta y sacó un recipiente cuadrado y dentro había muchas bolsitas de té, tomo dos iguales y dejó la cajita en su lugar.

  
  


Solo espero unos segundos más y apago el hervidor, puso una bolsita de té en cada taza y vertió agua en cada una.

 

-¿Vas a explicarme con más detalle todo esto?-

-Por supuesto-

-Adelante, entonces- tomó una de las tazas y comenzó a halar el hilito de la bolsita de té

-Bueno, en estos meses fue el tiempo suficiente que ocupe para saber como lo trataré- refiriéndose a su cáncer.

-¿Tienes en donde quedarte?-

-Sí…- respondió él moviendo su bolsa de té igual que Alana, ella no dijo nada así que Hannibal comenzó a dar detalles- Es una casa sin nada de lujos. Cerca del hospital, a solo quince minutos. Bastante pintoresca- sonrió casi sin ánimos.

-No se porque no te ahorras todo esto y solo le dices a Will…-

-No quiero que él me vea decaer.-

-La imagen no es lo que importa- alzó un poco la voz- él te ama.-

-No estamos casados como para cuidarnos en la salud y en la enfermedad-

-Sabes que no hay excusa para todo- ella bajó su vista a la taza, el agua había cambiado un poco de color, la luz de la lámpara colgada brillaba en el agua.

-Lo que espero de ti es que me ayudes-

-Lo haré. Será difícil, sé que lo será.- suspiro.

-Lo será, pero con suerte...esto pasara rápido.- sonrió y estiró su mano por la mesa para apretar la mano de Alana.


	7. Capitulo 7

 

 

Capítulo 7

 

[seis meses después]

  
  


La oficina de Alana tenía unas ventanas lo suficientemente grandes para ver pasar a sus compañeros por el pasillo.

Como justo en ese momento...

 

Will caminaba por el pasillo deteniéndose en la puerta de la oficina. Alana estaba detrás de su escritorio apuntando algo apurada sobre un papel y su teléfono celular pegado a su oreja derecha.

 

Graham se detuvo unos segundos recordando la regla de Alana: nunca uso mi teléfono celular dentro del trabajo; recordó las palabras de la doctora Bloom.

Y sin siquiera tocar la puerta entró a la pequeña oficina alertando a la mujer que justo cuando vio a Will dijo algo al teléfono de forma rápida y en voz baja para después colgar.

  
  


-Hola Will- anotó una última cosa en el papel y lo puso dentro de un cajón.

-Jack...ocupa algunos informes sobre el perfil de… -Will siguió el trayecto de la mano de Alana al meter el papel en la gaveta -De...Thomas?...creo que es Thomas el chico que…-  
-Oh si, Thomas Curtis el chico que presenció el ataque…-   
-Sí...él- asintió Will. -Si...bueno…- se movió en su lugar un poco incómodo por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar -¿Hablabas por celular hace unos segundos?- Alana levantó la mirada y sonrió tenuemente para después volver a fijar su mirada en el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Bueno...si, acabo de tener una conversación, nada importante. Te invitaria pero…-  
-No...no- dijo Will tratando de retractarse.- Solo era una simple pregunta. Disculpa- él también sonrió.

-Bien…- Alana acomodo unos papeles y los apresó en sus brazos.-¿Todo esta bien?-

 

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tipo de mirada en donde una persona trata de consolar a la otra. Ese tipo de mirada que Alana le daba era una de esas precisamente.

  
  


-Ya no lo espero mas- dijo Will refiriéndose a Hannibal.  
-oh, Will…- Alana rodeó su escritorio y llegó hasta donde él, tocó su hombro. -Él te quiere...y lo sabes.-

-Si fuera así, no hubiera desaparecido de esa forma-

-...Will…- el celular de Alana comenzó a sonar y estaba sobre su escritorio.

 

La atención de la doctora se puso sobre el aparato, el tono era tan molesto que tuvo que tomar la llamada.

 

Su expresión cambió por completo al ver la pantalla.

 

-¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto Will al ver que Alana no había contestado.  
-Sí- dijo dando una sonrisa forzada.- Puedes decirle a Jack que estaré ocupada...veinte minutos. Cuanto lo siento- dejo de nuevo las cosas en el escritorio.

  
  


Will solo se había quedado en medio de la habitación y Alana salió de ahí sin siquiera esperar una respuesta o réplica.

  
  


Will salió de la oficina y fue hasta el laboratorio, ahí estaba Beverly.

 

-Hola- dejo un montón de folders en la mesa y se recargo sobre esta.

-¿Que hay?- Bev levanto rapido la mirada y de nuevo la bajo para enfocar su vista en los formularios que llenaba.

-Tu sabes rastrear todo esto...de...cosas con GPS ¿No?- preguntó Will -Ayudame- Katz levantó esta vez la mirada para ver a Will de forma sospechosa.

-A quien tratas de espiar- dijo en tono de pregunta.

-Solo tengo una pequeña teoría acerca de Alana-

Oh, ¿de verdad?- apuntó una última cosa sobre el papel y los apartó.  
-Si. Creo que ella sabe algo...algo importante.

-Bueno, todos sabemos cosas importantes. Para nosotros lo son pero para otras personas son solo nimiedades-

-Bueno, para mi no es ninguna nimiedad- dijo él con toda calma.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Bev se movió en su lugar poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-Necesito que restrees la llamada de Alana-  
-¿Que?-Beverly arrugó su frente al escuchar eso.

-La llamada de Alana, necesito que la rastrees. Estoy seguro que esta hablando con alguien en este preciso momento.-

 

Katz dejó escapar el aire por su boca y vio a Will ahí parado sin inmutarse por lo que acababa de decir.  
Aun así accedió.

 

En la pantalla apareció un número desconocido, la llamada que Alana está respondiendo ahora era hecha desde Italia, justo al sur.

 

-No se que signifique esto para ti, Will- dijo Bev viendo la pantalla frente a ella.  
-Dice muchas cosas, gracias, Beverly- palmeó su hombro y salio de ahi.

  
  
  


-Una llamada desde Italia?- dijo Will a Alana que había entrado a su oficina sin percatarse que Will estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá -Quien sea debe de quererte demasiado para estar despierto a estas horas- Alana se dio media vuelta al momento de escuchar la voz.  
-¿Disculpa?-

-Tú sabes en donde esta él. ¿No es cierto?-

-Will, ¿a que te refieres?- Alana arrugó su frente

-Tú sabes donde esta Hannibal- se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar.

  
  


Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y pero después de varios segundos ella dio media vuelta y fue hasta su escritorio.

 

-Él está en Italia, hablaba con él hacía unos minutos..- hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual abrió el primer cajón y sacó una tarjeta -Él esta bien...o al menos eso es lo que me dice en sus llamadas- levantó la mirada y para ese entonces Will ya estaba frente al escritorio.

-¿Cree él que soy un tonto? Me di cuenta de todo-

-Estaba convencido de que si se alejaba de ti...bueno él tiene una opinión diferente respecto a los problemas de pareja-

 

Will tenía la mirada fija en la tarjeta que Alana extendía para él.

 

-Tengo el número y la dirección. Él solo me dijo que iba a Italia, nunca me dijo en donde localizarlo solo dejo este numero al principio y con el paso de las semanas y unas cuantas llamadas pude saber en donde estaba- Will tomó la tarjeta viendo en ella el número y una dirección escrita de forma rápida. -Si te hace sentir mejor...él también me mintió- Will levantó la mirada y vio a la doctora.

-¿Que?-

-Él dijo que no tomaría la quimioterapia-

-¿Que…? ¿Que quimioterapia?-

-Will, él esta enfermo- respondió ella.

 

El cuarto se quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Alana se removió incómoda en su lugar sin saber que mas decir.


	8. Capitulo 8

 

 

Capítulo 8

 

Las cajas de pastillas estaban sobre el buró junto a un vaso de agua. Por la mañana 6 píldoras, por la tarde 4 y en la noche 6 más. Esto comenzaba a volverse fastidioso pero tenía que hacerlo.  
Sintió como la pastilla rozó su garganta y ese sabor amargo lleno sus papilas gustativas.

 

El fondo de la taza era negra así que no veia ese color cafesoso del líquido y solo podía ver los reflejos de la luz en un color blancuzco reflejado en el té.

 

Algo era diferente ese día. Sentía que faltaba algo, alguna actividad o algo. Revisó varias veces sus recetas médicas e hizo el conteo de las píldoras que se tomaba en el transcurso del día, pero todo estaba bien.

 

Las horas pasaron y aun tenia esa sensacion extraña.

 

Camino lentamente hasta la ventana, esa amplia vista dejaba ver las casa colindantes. Los amplios jardines verdes y a un niño que jugaba solo en su triciclo sobre la angosta banqueta. El sol estaba por ponerse y las casas altas taparian el atardecer.

 

Volteo hacia la derecha, después hacia la izquierda. No fue sorpresa...para nada. Fue una sensación de miedo al verle. Un frío que comenzó desde la boca de su estoma que subió hasta su garganta.

 

Will caminaba por la acera…parecía buscar algo, llevaba una nota en su mano.

 

Hannibal juntó sus manos y las froto. Respiro lenta y pausadamente, estaba seguro que a quien acaba de ver afuera era Will. Frotó sus manos de nuevo ya un poco asustado, no sabia que hacer; porque no iba a subir a su cuarto y esconderse o simplemente no iba a cerrar la puerta y pretender que no estaba en casa.

 

Los ladridos de los perros de la casa del frente le hicieron voltear hacia la ventana opuesta, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y no podía hacer otra cosa más que enfrentar lo que viniera.

 

La taza fue abandonada en el fregadero, aún contenía un poco de té, esa era la sexta taza del día.  
Respiro por su boca como si estuviera agitado de tanto correr...pero no era nada de eso.

 

¿Qué es lo que le diría a Will?  
¿Que excusa tonta debía de usar para explicarle porqué se fue así?

 

No sabia que hacer.

 

[...]

 

Will traía una nota en sus manos, en ella estaba anotada la dirección de la casa en la que se suponía que Hannibal vivía ahora.

 

El auto en el que hizo su recorrido del aeropuerto hasta ahí era rentado.

Cuando pregunto a una pareja que caminaba por la calle si esa era la calle indicada bajo del vehículo y camino por la larga calle buscando el numero marcado en la nota con la letra de Alana.

  
  


Rasco su cabeza un par de veces y acomodo sus lentes para ver mejor. La casa del frente no tenia ese numero. Camino hacia la otra entrada, unos cuantos metros mas y volteo hacia adelante.

 

El auto que estaba aparcado ahí se veía viejo y descuidado. La amplia entrada era al parecer una cochera y un jardín al mismo tiempo. El buzón afuera tenía un nombre extraño, tal vez el nombre de la familia que vivía en esa casa. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cerca de madera blanca viendo que el número coincidía con el que tenía en la nota.

 

La amplia entrada no tenía una puerta, era simplemente el término de la cerca blanca y continuaba a varios metros hacia adentro dando la pauta de que hasta ese lugar llegaba el jardín del dueño de la misma.

  
  


Respiro hondo y se animó a entrar. Volteo por sobre su hombro para ver si nadie mas lo veia.  
La calle estaba sola...o casi, un niño jugaba con su triciclo sobre la acera del frente.

 

Cuando entró al amplio jardín notó que había una piscina, lucia sucia y olvidada; tal vez los dueños no hacían demasiado caso a una alberca con un clima frío en esos meses.

Subió los tres peldaños de la terraza para acercarse a la puerta, había visto el timbre y pensaba en hacerlo sonar.

  
  


Levantó su mano y vaciló en apretar el botoncito. Volteo hacia su izquierda viendo la mesa y la silla de plástico amarillentas por el sol al mismo tiempo que presionaba el botón.

 

Espero unos cuantos segundos cuando la puerta fue atendida.

  
  


Vio ese par de ojos, unas visibles ojeras, el cabello desarreglado y la vestimenta casual para estar en casa. Era Hannibal frente a él, se veía demacrado.

  
  


-Hannibal…- dijo Will pero este se dio media vuelta y camino dentro de la habitación ignorandolo.

 

La puerta aún estaba abierta así que Will entró.  Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

  
  


Hannibal le daba la espalda, caminaba por un pasillo, tres escalones frente a él; los subio rapidamente y empujó la puerta de la habitación vacía, abriendola.  
Will le observó desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Noto, con la poca luz que el sol le proporcionaba, que Hannibal doblo hacia la izquierda; al parecer se había sentado en el suelo porque lograba ver su calzado deportivo.

  
  


Will no sabia que sucedia, no entendía nada.   
Ninguna palabra había salido de la boca del otro...ni siquiera un “Hola”.

 

Camino hacia adelante y subió también los tres escalones, uno a uno de forma pausada. Se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta escuchando la respiración de Lecter. Sorbía por la nariz, estaba llorando.

 

Dos pasos hacia el frente y vio a Hannibal recargado en la pared, sus manos estaban sobre su rostro, escondiendolo.

 

-Sea lo que sea que esté pasando debes decirlo- dijo Will viendo hacia abajo. Hannibal junto sus piernas, sus rodillas quedaron a la altura de su cara, solo unos centímetros más abajo.. -Hannibal- Will se inclinó poco a poco, quedando a la misma altura que Lecter.  
-No…- es lo que pudo decir. El llanto no le dejaba hablar bien.  
-No podré ayudarte si no se que es lo que estas pasando-  
-No quiero ser una carga para nadie-  
-No eres una carga para nadie-  
-No quiero serlo-  
-Todo va a estar bien- Will trato de buscar la mirada de Hannibal.  
-Nada va a estar bien cuando algo…-  
-Voy a estar contigo para siempre- tomó ambas manos de Lecter y las junto para después inclinarse un poco y besarlas. -Voy a estar siempre contigo, pase lo que pase-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se porque no me gusta agregar la palabra "Fin" en mis fics.  
> Bueno, esto se termino y de verdad que no supe como darle un buen final.  
> Para este capitulo tarde mas o menos un mes en terminarlo.  
> Odio los malditos bloqueos mentales.  
> Quien sea que este leyendo esto, si tiene una mejor idea de como puede terminar esto, puede dejarme un comentario que de verdad se los agradeceria con toda el alma.  
> Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer  
> Y gracias a Haru por dar la idea.  
> Gracias por tu tener la paciencia para que yo terminara esto.


End file.
